A Special Christmas
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Soma and friends graduated and are having their first Christmas as adults at the Polar Star Dorms Let's see what fun and mischief, Inside Shall we?


**HI GUYS BACK AGAIN**

 **THIS TIME IT'S A CHRISTMAS FANFIC**

 **SOME PAIRING I MAKE ARE THE ONE THAT I KINDA LIKE**

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

" **SPEAKING'  
""SPEAKING IN MIND""**

 **LIKE ALWAYS DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST SOME OF THE PLOT THAT'S IT**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

""""" **MERRY CHRISTMAS!"""""**

All of the now graduated Polar Star dorm members and guests shouted in happiness and joy

It was Christmas and the start of winter, everybody was happily celebrating Christmas so much with friends, and family in the Polar Star Dorms.

"Yay, yay its Christmas the start of a brand, new year!" Sotsuda Yuki shouted happily jumping with her hands up in the air.

Sakaki Ryoko just smiled at her friend antic. While the others were also shouting " **MERRY CHRISTMAS".**

They were all gathered in the dining room with the guests being: Yukihira Erina, Kurokiba Alice, Hayama Hisako, Ikumi Aldini, Isshiki Nene, Sato Miyoko, Aoki Urara, Marui Madoka, Julio Rosse Saotome, Sotsuda Mitsuru, Kurokiba Ryo, Hayama Akira, Takumi Aldini, and Isami Aldini.

Everybody was Laughing and Smiling with Joy over the Christmas Party.

"hey guys the cookies are done baking!" Megumi Aldini shouted at them while coming out of the kitchen.

They all went to her to grab a cookie, and when they bite down on it. They felt a soothing and comfortable feeling going through their body.

"oh, my Megumi-chan this is so delicious" Alice said and went to hug the bluenette.

Erina nodded her head in agreement. "I agree she baked the cookies at the right temperature and took them out at the right time" she said complementing her dish.

"Mou Erina, no God Tongue criticism, Today is Christmas, don't be such a critic on this day" Alice said to her cousin.

"I am just complementing her!" Erina retorted Back.

A spark was seen going between their Heads. "Please Erina-sama and Alice-sama Stop this childish argument" Hisako got between them, trying to calm them down.

" **Shut up Hishoko, this is between me and Erina"**

" **Be quiet Hisako, I as the headmistress need to show her, her place"**

They both turned and yelled at Hisako simultaneously. Hisako sweat dropped then tried again to separate them both from each other. ""How did this happened?" They all said in their mind while sweat dropping at the scene.

 **Few moments later**

""" **when will they stop?"""".** They all thought the same thing while avoiding flying objects.

Just before Alice could challenge Erina to a Shokugeki, they (including Hisako) were suddenly pulled back by the waist by someone behind them.

"Ojou please stop arguing, we all know you will be defeated" a Lazy voice behind Alice spoke

"Hisako you should learn when to give up, you can't stop their bickering no matter what you do" a voice behind Hisako said sighing

"come on Erina, no arguing. Didn't you promise me that we will spend our first Christmas together as a married couple?" a voice behind Erina said while holding her waist tight.

The girls turned around to see who grabbed them and saw that it was their husband.

" **RYO!", "AKIRA!", "SOMA!".** They all exclaimed looking at them.

"""thank god this is will be over""" the polar star members and the other guests said in their mind.

"wait a minute Ryo! What you mean I will get beaten? whose side are you on?!" Alice yelled at her aide/ husband.

"you know very well, its my duty as the Nakiri's family aide to stop their bickering, Akira" Hisako said to Akira, who just sweat dropped at his wife over serious aide duty.

"I know I promise you Soma! but I have to show Alice her place by defeating her" Erina exclaimed to Soma while trying to get out of his hold to challenge Alice.

They went bickering while Hisako tried to stop them again.

The boys looked at each other and nodded, then at their friends. Their friends saw their stare and knew what they need to do.

""" **Hey Alice/Hisako/Erina"""** They said calling their girlfriend's attention.

""" **WHAT!/Yes?/What?!"""** The girls said turning their heads facing their boyfriend.

""" **Look up"""** they said casually while looking up.

The girls faced up and saw a mistletoe. They then faced back to their husband and ask their husband, what's wrong with it but they didn't get a chance cause their lips were silenced by their husband's lips.

" **The plan was a success!"** the Polar Star members and guest said high fiving each other behind the boys while holding a stick with the mistletoe on the end of it.

When the boys finished kissing their wife to stop their bickering, they separated their lips. And saw the girls had the same shock face from their action and then blush hard.

When they came over the shock, they went quiet for a moment and wasn't bickering anymore.

The boys look at them, smiled for their success, and cuddled them. **""Finally, they stopped""** the Polar Star Members and the guest said in their mind and sighed in relief.

The girls turned to their husband and buried their face in their chest to hide their embarrassment.

They just let out a small chuckle. "welp that's put an end to that" Soma said Cheerfully looking at Ryo and Akira. "yeah Ojou is gonna keep screaming at me tomorrow morning" Ryo said lazily to them. "and I am going to be tired tomorrow trying to make Hisako to look at me without getting embarrassed" Akira said sighing at them back.

"Hahaha, well good luck you two. I don't have to worry about that because Erina is the perfect wife for me and she loves me to do any of those" Soma said to them mockingly.

This caused a vein to pop out of Akira's and Ryo's forehead.

" **WHAT DOES THAT MEAN HUH YUKIHIRA!"** Ryo yelled at him having his bandana on and had a fiery aura around him.

"are you saying that your wife is better than ours, huh Yukihira?!" Akira retorted back at them.

"" **OH NO!"** The Polar Star members and the guest said in their mind because of a new fight.

"I'm just saying it" Soma replied mockingly at them.

" **OJOU IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOURS, NOT ONLY DOES SHE HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES, AT NIGHT I COULD HAVE S-HMPH HMPH"** Ryo yelled but was stopped when Alice who was still recovering from her embarrassment put her hands over his mouth quickly.

"that's nothing compared to Hisako, she has the most adorable way to get me to m-hmph hmph" Akira said but was also stopped by a still blushing Hisako's hand.

"oh yeah, Erina is way better when she wants to do it with me, she instant- hmph hmph" Soma too make his comment but also stopped by Erina's hand and fell down with her on top of him.

""" **THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!"".** The girls said in their mind blushing at what their husband almost blurted out, while the others who had a blush on their face were thinking the same thing "" **WOW** ""

"well all that matters that they stopped, lets continue our Christmas celebration guys. The night is still young, let us enjoy our youth" Isshiki said in his bear Apron.

" **WAIT JUST A MINUTE!, I CAN'T LET THAT SLIDE YOU GUYS!"** a voice shouted, they turned around and saw that Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini joined the argument. When did they got there?

"My Megumi is way better than you guys own wife. She is sweet and has a motherly aura on her and not to mention when in bed she-hmph hmph ". Takumi retorted at them but could not finished cause his mouth was filled with cookies by a blushing Megumi who look like she just ran a marathon to stop his speaking.

"Well that's nothing Nii-chan, Ikumi is way better causes she has more meat on her b- hmph!" Isami too tried to say his fact about his woman but was stopped when a blushing Ikumi stopped him by stuffing his mouth a piece of meat.

" **Why did you guys join them?!"** the rest said sweat dropping at them.

The girls then pulled their husband away from each other and told the others they are calling it a night and went to their room with them.

The other just nodded and didn't ask a question.

"okay, I think that will be enough celebrating for today. See you guys tomorrow" Nene said and pulled her husband hand and went to their room.

The others just nodded and also went to their room.

Then you could hear some yelling about "you almost said that to them!", "you are so childish when it comes to them" and many more.

But then you heard the wife of Soma, Ryo, Akira, Takumi, Isami calmed down from their rant and faced their husband and said to them words that will change their view of them, they started stripping their cloth and slowly revealed that they were covered in a red ribbon and said to them

" **YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT IS ME"**

That night a lot of moan and scream of pleasure was heard from each room including the guest and thanks to Fumio who made each room sound proof and plugged the voice speaker in each room knowing this would happen. You couldn't hear anything just the sound of wood creaking.

"finally, peace and quiet" Daimido Fumio said while cleaning up down stairs

 **Fin**

 **Merry Christmas Guys!**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **Please leave a like and a review**

 **See you guys later**

 **BYE- BYE**


End file.
